


Два из трёх — не так уж плохо

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Gender intrigue, Humor, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Лэнс не желает верить в то, что человек, рассказывающий ему о метавселенных и скидывающий смешные видео с котиками, вдруг попросит его, к примеру, прислать интимные фото.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 2





	Два из трёх — не так уж плохо

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
> [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6566506)

— Я не успею, — стонет Лэнс и ложится щекой на стол.

— Прости, бро, я бы помог, но у меня самого аврал.

— Я в курсе и я всё равно люблю тебя. Но поныть-то мне можно?

— Можно, только реферат от этого не напишется.

Ханк как всегда прав, да и реферат стоило начать делать на прошлой неделе, а не торчать под дверями студсовета в попытках пригласить Аллуру на свидание. С другой стороны, если он вылетит, то добиться её расположения будет ещё проблематичнее.

— Чиркани в чат, — между делом говорит Ханк. — Может, кто-нибудь из параллели сможет, ну. Сделать это за тебя. Не бесплатно, конечно. И если ты спалишься, то тебя скорее всего отчислят. Но если ты сдашь Коливану чистый лист, то тебя отчислят стопроцентно.

— Ханк. — Лэнс поднимается с места и хватает его руку. — Ты — гений. Я уже говорил, что люблю тебя?

— Два раза за последние пять минут. Я тебя тоже.

Лэнс нашаривает в определённо бездонных карманах потрёпанной куртки телефон и заходит в один из групповых чатов — в тот, где в основном общаются умники. Себя он к этой категории не относит и вообще держит ссылку только потому, что свой телефон Ханк вечно теряет в комнате в самые неподходящие для этого моменты.

Lancey: Хэй! Чо как, народ? Есть подработка на вечер — стучите в лс~

— Чел, ты определённо не знаешь, как общаться с такими людьми, — заключает Ханк, взглянув на экран, и осуждающе пьёт сок из трубочки.

— Но с тобой я общаюсь точно так же?

— Я особенный.

Лэнс соглашается. Он ежедневно благодарит всех богов за то, что свели его с Ханком. Мало кто выдерживал его более месяца (если не считать родителей и многочисленных братьев и сестёр, но у них не было выбора, так что).

— Слушай, я могу…

— Тш-ш-ш, — Лэнс взмахивает рукой. Он не хочет, чтобы Ханк подставлял из-за него шею. — Кто-нибудь ответит. Вот прямо сейчас.

Ему не отвечают ни через десять минут, ни через двадцать, ни даже через полчаса.  
Он уже почти отчаивается, как иконка на экране загорается, уведомляя о новом сообщении.

Pigeon: Что за подработка?  
Pigeon: И твой стиль общения — отстой

Лэнс считает, что стиль этого чувака ничем не лучше, но не ему сейчас привередничать.

Lancey: Чел, реферат нужен позарез послезавтра. Плачу сколько скажешь  
Pigeon: Кому сдавать?  
Lancey: Коливану >_>  
Pigeon: Тебе крышка  
Pigeon: Но не вопрос  
Pigeon: Скинь мне свои прошлые реферы — подгоню, чтобы было похоже

— Ого, — Ханк отставляет стакан с соком. — Похоже, он не первый раз этим занимается. Повезло.

— Я вообще счастливчик.

Lancey: Окей-окей, только до комнаты доберусь, я быстро  
Lancey: Подожди, а что с оплатой?  
Pigeon: После разберёмся  
Pigeon: Жду образцы и тему

Спаситель уходит в оффлайн, а Лэнс уже тащит Ханка в комнату, едва не сбивая с ног входящих в столовую студентов.

Старые работы находятся почти сразу: Лэнс хвалит себя за привычку хранить всё во множестве папок. Старший брат называл это тратой времени, а Лэнс — систематизацией. Впрочем, систематизация в жизни Лэнса касается только файлов ноутбука.

Спаситель возится в рефератах через онлайн-доступ — выделяет повторяющиеся обороты (Лэнс и не знал, что их так много), делает пометки и оставляет довольно язвительные комментарии. «Без обид», видит он приписку.  
Ну да. Какие тут обиды.

— Ханк, а можешь узнать, кто это?

— Зачем? Боишься, что это какой-нибудь маньяк-извращенец, и теперь он будет следить за тобой через вэбку?

— Нет. — Лэнс поворачивает ноутбук в сторону, чтобы оказаться вне поля видимости вэб-камеры. — Но вообще он правда какой-то напряжный. Вдруг попросит что-то странное?

— Типа расплатиться натурой?

— Не смешно!

Ханку, похоже, смешно, даже очень. И вообще это его была идея.  
Лэнс дует губы и отворачивается. Работает как всегда безотказно: Ханк откладывает учебник.

— Только потому, что я тоже волнуюсь.

***

Теперь волнуется и Лэнс.

— Он так хорош?

— Пожалуй, даже лучше, чем я. Никак не могу его поймать.

Ему не по себе. Ханка считали одним из лучших учеников курса информационной безопасности, и… Кто вообще мог составить ему конкуренцию?

— Слушай, может?..

Лэнс не успевает закончить мысль — спаситель (или потенциальный сталкер?) присылает ему сообщение:

Pigeon: В принципе управлюсь за ночь  
Pigeon: Пришлю завтра к двенадцати  
Pigeon: Эй? Ты ещё жив?  
Pigeon: Если умер, то мне нет резона напрягаться  
Lancey: Да, я тут  
Lancey: Спасибо! =)  
Lancey: Но у меня есть просьба  
Pigeon: ???  
Lancey: Могу я потом обсудить с тобой реферат? Ну, чтобы, если Коливан будет меня валить, я мог ответить на вопросы по тексту

— Ты чего творишь?

— Пообщаюсь с ним и выясню, извращенец он или нет. По-моему, крутая идея.

Ханк его восторга, кажется, не разделяет.

Pigeon: Окей  
Pigeon: А ты сообразительнее, чем остальные  
Pigeon: Твоя тяга к знаниям впечатляет  
Pigeon: Мне почти интересно

— По-моему, тебе хамят.

Лэнс показывает Ханку язык и забирается на кровать. Зачем-то желает своему спасителю спокойной ночи и убирает телефон под подушку.  
Утром он видит: «С твоим рефером она навряд ли будет спокойной, но. Спасибо?»

Этот чел кажется ему забавным.

***

— Тебя это не напрягает?

Нет, вообще-то. Реферат получился отличным, и Лэнс даже понял объяснения спасителя. Впрочем, ему надоело это имя, и спаситель сказал, что его можно называть «Пидж». Лэнс больше не пытался его найти — их постоянная переписка стала для него чем-то особенным, а относительная анонимность придавала что-то магическое или даже интимное. Он не хотел разрушать это собственными руками.

— Да ладно, это весело.

Пидж действительно весёлый. Лэнсу нравятся его шутки и манера разговора.

— Так, а что с оплатой?

Вообще-то правильный вопрос Ханка ставит в тупик. Они переписываются с Пиджем уже неделю, да и реферат Лэнс давно сдал, а денег с него так и не потребовали.  
Это странно.

Lancey: Пидж, сколько я тебе должен? Ну, за рефер  
Pigeon: А  
Pigeon: Совсем из головы вылетело  
Pigeon: Так не терпится побыстрее от меня отделаться? :D

Неправда. Лэнс почти успел записать его в свои друзья. Ему даже плевать на внешний вид этого Пиджа — пусть даже он в прыщах, с брекетами или вообще рыжий.

Pigeon: Дай подумать  
Pigeon: Деньги — зло и слишком просто

Воздух вокруг холодеет. Лэнсу не хочется, чтобы Ханк оказался прав и на этот раз. Пидж всё это время был довольно… милым?..  
Нет, нет-нет-нет. Он не желает верить в то, что человек, рассказывающий ему о метавселенных и скидывающий смешные видео с котиками, вдруг попросит его, к примеру, прислать интимные фото. Ещё глупее эта ситуация из-за того, что Лэнс прислал бы, если бы Пидж попросил. Просто для того, чтобы узнать его мнение о своём теле.

Pigeon: Хочу пять банок арахисового масла из Пайнвью  
Pigeon: Мне впадлу туда тащиться

Признаться, Лэнс слегка разочарован.

Lancey: …и всё?..  
Pigeon: Ага  
Pigeon: Или тебе хочется расплатиться со мной натурой? :D

Ханк крутится рядом, пытаясь посмотреть на экран, но Лэнс ещё изворотливее, чем кажется.

Lancey: Лучше сгоняю в Пайнвью  
Lancey: Чтобы наверняка  
Lancey: Вдруг моя натура тебе не понравится?  
Pigeon: Не прибедняйся  
Pigeon: Ты смазливый  
Pigeon: Но не мой типаж

— Лэнс?

Лэнс зависает. Звуковые волны голоса Ханка добираются до барабанных перепонок спустя долгие секунды.  
То есть, Пидж его знает?

— Я сейчас подумал, — тихо начинает Лэнс.

— Да неужели?

— Нет, послушай. С чего я вообще взял, что Пидж — настоящее имя? В смысле, это может быть кто угодно. Например, Аллура!

— Причём тут Аллура? Она ведь с юридического.

— Ну и что? Она идеальна во всём.

Ханк тяжело вздыхает и потирает переносицу. Лэнс тем временем накидывает куртку и тащит Ханка в коридор: Пайнвью находится на другом конце города, и до его закрытия у них не так много времени.  
Уже в автобусе Ханк пытается продолжить:

— Окей. Почему ты решил, что Пидж — это Аллура?

Лэнс смотрит на стробоскоп уличных фонарей. Приваливается виском к холодному стеклу и зарывается носом в ворот свитера.

— Потому что если нет, то тогда выходит, что я запал на кого-то другого.

***

Сказать, что Лэнс нервничает — не сказать ничего.  
Он пришёл на полчаса раньше нужного и теперь ходит вокруг тисового дерева с банками арахисового масла, завёрнутыми в красивую синюю упаковку. Наверное, со стороны он выглядит довольно глупо. У него не так много шансов, на самом деле: Аллура ведь сказала, что он не в её вкусе?..  
Да, Лэнс всё ещё продолжает считать Пиджа Аллурой.  
Рациональная его часть говорит, что это даже звучит по-идиотски, но другая — та, что верит в судьбу и заставляет его рыдать над историями про людей с родственными душами — говорит, что надежда умирает последней.

— Привет.

Рациональная часть, торжествуя, бросает землю на могилку надежды.

Лэнс теряется. Во-первых, потому, что Пидж — не Аллура. Во-вторых, потому, что Пидж — парень. В-третьих, хоть у него нет прыщей и брекетов, медно-рыжий цвет волос ему очень и очень к лицу.  
К довольно милому лицу.

— Эм, привет.

— Это моё масло, полагаю? — Пидж кивает в сторону блестящего синего подобия мешка в руках Лэнса.

— Точно.

Отдавать плату, впрочем, Лэнс не торопится. Пидж довольно худой и едва достаёт макушкой до его плеча: удивительно, как его не сдуло по дороге ветром. А банки довольно тяжёлые, вообще-то — Лэнс не стал мелочиться и взял самые большие, спустив на них почти всю стипендию.

— Не смотри на меня так. Я сильнее, чем кажусь.

Окей, теперь этот Пидж начинает его бесить.  
По крайней мере Лэнс хочет, чтобы Пидж его бесил. Потому что он не намерен отступаться от Аллуры вот так просто и потому что с каждой секундой вероятность этого только увеличивается.

— Да что? Ты уже во мне несколько дырок просверлил. Только не говори, что представлял себе длинноногую красавицу?

— Прости. Нет, просто… И вообще ты ничего. — Лэнс всовывает в его маленькие руки мешок. — Хотя тоже не в моём вкусе.

— Вот и разобрались.

Пидж смеётся, ставит банки на скамейку и приподнимает круглые очки, чтобы вытереть выступившие слёзы — то ли от смеха, то ли от мороза.  
Светлая кожа краснеет на суставах пальцев. Пидж прячет руки в карманы куртки и выдыхает белое облачко, тут же оседающее на стёклах очков.  
Кошмарно мило.

— Может, пройдём куда-нибудь, где потеплее?

Пидж ехидно улыбается, и Лэнсу хочется себя ударить. Он краснеет — наверняка краснеет, хоть совсем этого не чувствует — и сразу же начинает объясняться. Пидж лишь смеётся громче и просит его расслабиться. 

Они выбирают лучший столик в столовой, предварительно разорив автомат с напитками на два горячих какао (Пидж по-хитрому пнул боковую панель).  
Вокруг почти никого. Лишь поэтому Лэнс решается продолжить:

— Может, сгоняем куда-нибудь на выходных? В торговый центр, например. Я могу позвать Ханка — он клёвый, думаю, вы подружитесь. Посмотрим кино, подцепим девчонок, м?

Пидж зависает на несколько секунд, а затем утыкается лбом в стол. Его плечи мелко дрожат.

— Прости, я что-то не то сказал?

— Нет, всё окей, — Пидж пытается говорить сквозь смех. — Отлично, девчонки так девчонки.

***

С Ханком общий язык Пидж находит моментально, и Лэнс даже немного ревнует. К своему ужасу, он не уверен, кого из них сильнее.  
Фильм оказывается не особо интересным, зато Пидж интересует его всё больше.

Он с восхищением смотрит на последние модели мобильных, обсуждает их характеристики с Ханком, и, хотя Лэнс совсем не участвует в этом разговоре, он не чувствует себя лишним. Пожалуй, ему давно не было так комфортно рядом с кем-то.

— Лэнс? — Пидж отворачивается от витрины. — Прости, тебе не скучно?

Лэнс улыбается, тепло и искренне.

— Нисколько.

***

Ханк выглядит удивлённым. Для Лэнса это словно ножом по сердцу.

— Чувак, не думал, что ты меня осудишь.

— Нет-нет, я не осуждаю, но можешь повторить ещё раз? — Ханк пододвигается чуть ближе, будто бы и правда не расслышал.

— Я влюбился, кажется. На этот раз серьёзно. И в парня.

— Так, и этот «парень» — Пидж?

— Ну а кто же ещё?

Он не понимает, чем вызвана такая реакция: Ханк тихо смеётся, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
Лэнсу вот не смешно ни разу. Он таскался за Аллурой почти месяц не для того, чтобы влюбиться в низкорослого задрота в очках.

— Парень, то есть, — Ханк продолжает хохотать.

— Слушай, это уже становится обидным.

— Всё-всё. Эм, пригласи _его_ на свидание хотя бы? Вдруг _он_ не против с тобой встречаться.

Глупости это всё.  
Лэнс забирается на второй ярус кровати и опять утыкается в телефон. 

Пидж пишет о бесконечности Вселенной и важности цифр в жизни человечества, и это ужасно. Нет, Лэнсу нравится, но раньше в такие моменты он не представлял себе его лицо — мечтательное, будто Пидж совсем не здесь, а где-то там, среди звёзд, и только гравитационное поле возле Лэнса не позволяет улететь ему дальше нужного. Раньше Лэнс не слышал в голове его голос — мягкий, с чуть звонкими нотами. Раньше он не чувствовал сладкий запах арахисового масла, когда читал его сообщения.

Кажется, он влип сильнее, чем думал.

***

Это не кончится ничем хорошим, он знает. Поэтому выпивает прежде, чем наконец написать.

Lancey: Йо  
Lancey: Как насчёт затусить на выходных?  
Lancey: В тесном кругу и всё такое  
Pigeon: Насколько тесном?  
Lancey: Только ты и я  
Lancey: Возможно под луной  
Lancey: Срать на выходные — давай сейчас?  
Pigeon: Ты так типа приглашаешь меня на свидание? :D  
Lancey: Может быть

Пидж молчит, но Лэнс выпил достаточно для того, чтобы это не пугало.

Pigeon: …ты пьян?  
Lancey: Может быть?  
Lancey: Решайся  
Lancey: Предложение ограничено  
Lancey: Потому что я скоро протрезвею, кажется  
Pigeon: Вот когда протрезвеешь, тогда и пойду  
Pigeon: А пока лучше проспись  
Lancey: Это типа «да»?  
Pigeon: Может быть

***

Ханк подаёт ему стакан воды и успокаивающе поглаживает его по плечу, только это нихрена не успокаивает. Возможно, потому, что при этом он хихикает.

В утреннем сообщении Пидж говорит, что свободен сегодня в девять.  
И ещё — что луна его вполне устраивает.

***

В самый последний момент Лэнс решает не заморачиваться и надевает то, что носит обычно.  
Он сильно нервничает и опять приходит раньше нужного. Пидж появляется точно вовремя, и Лэнс не чувствует ног. Скорее всего, это вина скинни-джинс и мороза.

— Так… — Пидж сцепляет руки за спиной и перекатывается с пяток на носки. — И что мы будем делать? Чтобы ты знал, мне ещё не доводилось ходить на свидания с _парнями_.

— Я сильно перебрал, окей? — Он тут же оживляется от накрывшего с головой стыда. — Можешь считать это обычной прогулкой, если тебе так удобнее.

— Почему же, — его ухмылка бьёт под дых. — Свидание подойдёт.

Лэнс честно пытается говорить о всякой ерунде, но не может ничего с собой поделать: он запинается и путается в словах, иногда повторяя одно и то же по два раза, из-за чего чувствует себя последним идиотом. Это целиком и полностью вина Пиджа, только Лэнс не может винить его по-настоящему.  
Потому что его смех греет пальцы, потому что Лэнс то и дело ловит себя на том, что откровенно пялится, потому что Пидж говорит, что ему с ним весело.

Он упускает момент, когда Пидж затаскивает его в кафе, и их разговор перетекает в совершенно другое русло.

— Значит, парни интересуют тебя больше?

Пидж щурится и немного оттягивает шарф. Лэнс не сразу соображает ответить, засмотревшись на тонкую шею.

— Всё не так. В смысле, я вообще об этом не думал даже, но… — Он ерошит волосы и тяжело выдыхает. — Ты первый, на кого я так запал.

— То есть, ты больше по девочкам?

— Если тебя это волнует, что я могу уйти к девушке, то забудь — по мне не скажешь, но в отношениях я верен, правда.

Лэнс как никогда серьёзен, только Пидж всё равно веселится.  
А потом он снимает куртку, и Лэнс впервые видит его не в объёмных свитерах и широких рубашках, а в тонком облегающем джемпере.  
 _Очень сильно_ облегающем.  
Ох.  
Лэнс чувствует себя настоящим кретином.

Она снимает очки и заправляет короткие волосы за ухо. 

— Пидж — это прозвище. Меня зовут Кэти.

Она объясняется. Говорит, что решила помочь из чистого альтруизма, потому что навряд ли кто-то вменяемый из чата откликнулся бы на подобное предложение. Говорит, что общаться с ним дальше было весело, даже несмотря на то, что его стиль письма до сих пор отстой. Говорит, что обрадовалась, когда он позвал её погулять вместе с Ханком.

Лэнс до сих пор пытается осознать, что всё это время сам придумывал себе повод для страданий.

— Почему ты меня ни разу не поправила?

Кэти опускает взгляд в чашку с горячим какао.

— Ты так старался узнать, интересуют ли меня парни, что мне было жаль тебя разочаровывать.

Лэнса пробивает. Он смеётся так, что в боку начинает колоть, а на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Кэти смеётся вместе с ним.

— Я придурок, наверное?

— Придурок. — Кэти отпивает какао. — Но мне нравишься.

**Author's Note:**

> Я вернулась^^


End file.
